Change
by Crazy-Obsessed-Writer52
Summary: James and Sirius after the 'prank' that Sirius played on Snape. Warning: Some language!


**Change**

******A/N: I've had this for a while, I just wasn't sure what to call it. I read it to a wonderful friend who is known on this website as _The acctual Mrs. Ron Weasley_ and she suggested the name. So, thank you, Mrs. Ron Weasley. This is dedicated to you! **

The Gryffindor common room was dark ad empty, the fire in the fireplace dying. Up the stairs, in the sixth year boy's dormitory, a loud thump was heard.

"How could you have been so STUPID, Sirius?" A tall boy with messy black hair and hazel eyes that were glinting with anger pushed his best friend against the wall, grabbing him by the front of his robes. "Why the HELL would you have done that?"

"I didn't think he's actually GO!" Sirius, the boy being held, said. "How was I supposed to know that Snivellus would actually risk his life to see Remus on a full moon?"

James smiled sarcastically. "Maybe because he holds a grudge against all of us and would do ANYTHING to get us expelled? Merlin, Sirius. Do you know how close he was to dying? If I hadn't pulled him away in time, Snape would be dead. And you know what, Sirius? It would be all your fault. And you know what else? You would be no better than your murdering bitch of a cousin. Think about that the next time you do something as idiotic and irresponsible as this. Think of Bellatrix. What's next, joining the death eaters? Quite frankly, Sirius, right now, that wouldn't surprise me in the least."

Sirius growled and pushed his best friend off of him. "I will NEVER be like her. NEVER! DO YOU HEAR ME? NEVER! I HATE HER! I WILL NEVER BE LIKE HER! I HATE HER AND MY ENTIRE FAMILY! I HATE THEIR BLOODY PURE-BLOOD MANIA AND THEIR SADISTIC IDEAS OF FUN! " DON'T YOU EVER, EVER COMPARE ME TO HER EVER AGAIN!" He let go of James and swallowed heavily. "You actually think that I'm like her?"

"I think you're getting there. What were you thinking, Sirius? What?"

"I thought that it would be a funny prank. I didn't think about the dangerous aspects of it."

"You're right. You didn't think at all. How do you think Remus would have felt if he hurt Snape? You know that he gets upset if we so much as scratch ourselves on a stick while out with him. If he killed somebody, in his right mind or not, he'd be heartbroken. I don't care how much you hate Snape. But why the HELL would you do that to Remus? Your friend. Somebody you care about."

"I'm sorry, James. I've said that already. What else do you want me to do? I apologized to Snivellus, I apologized to you, I apologized to Dumbledore and I was damn lucky not to be expelled. I'll apologize to Remus when he wakes up. What else can I do? I made a mistake, James. I'm an idiot, I know."

"You can start by promising that you'll never risk ANYBODY'S life for a prank again."

"That's a given. I'm never going to be THAT stupid again."

"And now you can stay up all night by Remus' bedside so that you can be quick to apologize when he wakes up. Peter is there right now, let him come up here to bed. And here's the big thing, Sirius. I think we should lay off Sniv—Snape. I mean, we've already risked his life. And I know that you know that we've always been cruel to him. And what did he do to deserve it?"

"Dabbled in the dark arts?"

"Okay, but do you really think that if we weren't so mean to him, he would have been forced to resort to future death eaters for friends?"

"Okay...maybe that makes a little bit of sense...but do you know how many times he's tried to curse us?"

"And we've paid him back for that. Now it's time to grow up and forgive and forget."

"When did you decide to go all responsible on me, Prongs?"

"When I saved Snape's life an hour ago." James' answer was simple and Sirius looked at the floor.

"I really am sorry, you know, James. I am. I never thought that he would be in danger. Despite what you think, I do feel really guilty."

"I'm not going to say it's okay, because it's not, but thank you for your apology. You'd better go see Remus. He'll be waking up soon and Peter needs sleep."

"You're right, James." Sirius turned to leave the dormitory to head down to the Hospital Wing. As he was in the doorway he turned around. "And thanks, by the way, for what you did. You're right. If he had have died I probably wouldn't have been any better than Bellatrix. And I would have had to live with my guilt. So thanks."

"You're welcome."

Sirius let out a half-hearted smile and exited the room. He had matured a lot in the past couple hours. Putting somebody's life in danger and nearly getting expelled did that to people.

This day later became the turning point for James. He realized after saving the life of a boy he had previously bullied continuously made him realize just how wrong he was. He made an attempt to quit the bullying he had previously done just because he could. Of course, neither Snape nor the Marauders ever got along, still throwing the occasional hex at each other. They also, of course never acknowledged the night when James saved Snape's life, something that suited both parties just fine.

That night was a stupid and dangerous mistake for all and it took years for Sirius and Remus to get over their feelings about it, but in the end they did and the day was almost what one could call an important turning point in the relationship of the four marauders. They became closer than ever and, excluding Peter, who later began spending less and less time with them, they became stronger than ever.

*~*END*~*


End file.
